


Your Blood Taste Like Home

by SierraIsFullOfShame



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraIsFullOfShame/pseuds/SierraIsFullOfShame
Summary: Prompt: Ian is a vampire and Mickey is human. A night, Ian was caught by an incredible thirst for blood. His brother Carl steals a bag of blood from a hospital. The blood was donated by Mickey. After he had drank it, Ian starts to have some flashback of Mickey's life and he starts falling in love with him. Weeks later, he craving for more Mickey. When they have sex, Ian bites him and claims him as his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got another prompt finished! Anon I changed some stuff around but I hope you like what I did with it! Also it's late and I haven't fixed the mistakes yet so just bare with me please?

The downpour was endless as huge raindrops bounced off every surface. Ian watched from the safety of the awning he was currently taking shelter under, just watching the rain and the many people who continued to walk by.

He could smell them; he could smell their very being almost, each one more unique than the last. The hunger was becoming unbearable as he hugged himself tightly trying to stump down his animal instincts that called for him to pounce on an unsuspecting stranger and drain them of the warm, thick, copper flavored liquid that sustained him.

He fought hard against it; he refused to be a monster even as a person rushed under the awning with him to escape the weather. She had a long pale neck with specs of freckles covering the skin. She smelled delicious; Ian could tell just from the aroma that she was healthy; the sweetness wafting from her was intoxicating.

Ian titled his head to the side to get a better view of her pale neck. She was currently talking to him it seemed but Ian could only watch her jugular vein beat with a hypnotizing rhythm. He watched as time seemed to slow around them, the vein seeming to invite him to have a taste, to feel the life drain from her ever so slowly.

He licked his lips in anticipation and that action alone sent the poor terrified woman running for the hills, ignoring rain that would soak her to the bone. He almost went after her but a hand gripped his shoulder before he could hunt his prey.

“I thought you didn’t hunt the swain brother” it was more of a statement than a question. He slowly turned and came to face to face with his little brother Carl standing in front of him, wearing a grin that would the put the Cheshire cat to shame and holding a bag full of the contents he currently needed “I mean if you decided to join us “Monsters” after all you’re welcome to”

Ian only grunted and snatched the bag from his grasp, causing the younger man to laugh. “I told you I’m done with all of that….I don’t need the death on my conscious anymore”

Carl chuckled as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He tapped the carton a few times to shake one loose before he pulled one free with his lips, then bringing the lighter up to the stick and covering it with his hand before he flicked it to life.

He slowly inhaled the nicotine before exhaling a plume of smoke directly into Ian’s face. “We don’t always kill them, but you know how it is, sometimes we lose control and that’s nobody’s fault….accidents happen right?”

Ian rolled his eyes as the smoke slowly dissipated “I don’t know why you smoke those things first off. You’re dead they have no effect on you and blowing smoke into a person’s face isn’t an insult to someone who doesn’t breathe. Secondly Debbie biting a man’s neck so hard she decapitates him is not just an accident”

“Whatever man, well I gotta get out of here see at home?”

Ian nodded his head yes before his brother turned around to leave, but before he could Ian called out to him to halt his steps “Wait!” Carl turned back around and walked towards Ian’s direction as he raised his eyebrows waiting for Ian to say something “How do you keep getting all of this blood? Surely they’ve caught on by now?”

“Nah I glamoured the whole blood bank to not even notice me, and to erase the footage of me entering and leaving, so we’re cool, stop worrying all the time”

Ian only sighed and shook his head “it’s not me that’s worrying, you know you got us caught before and we had to massacre that whole hospital and leave New York” the memory alone sent shivers down Ian’s spine. All that death because of one little slip up, he knew it was necessary to keep their secret, but it was still a turning point in his life that helped him come to the decision to longer take life from anyone.

“Dude that was thirty years ago, plus I learned my lesson”

“You ripped that girl’s head off in front of everyone in the emergency room! You know we couldn’t glamour that many people!”

“I didn’t know the bitch was going to go screaming like a banshee when I showed her my fangs, I thought she loved me…..but that was Fiona’s call to not leave any witnesses not mine, and nobody forced you to go along with it and I do believe you enjoyed yourself!”

Carl’s rebuttal resonated deep. Ian did enjoy himself that night, they feasted like they were at an all you can eat buffet as they shut and locked the doors so no one could escape. He was fine with murder; he had been for nearly 500 years, but seeing Lip practically devour that baby was his wake up call.

‘You’re right, but I will never be like that again” Ian said as he side stepped his brother and continued towards home.

✨

He closed his bedroom door and dumped the various blood bags on his bed. He read the labels before picking his entrée. He had an assortment of A+/-. B +/-, O +/-, AB+ and finally one bag of AB-, which he decided to save for dessert, because the rarest blood tasted like heaven and he would enjoy it.

He picked up a bag of A+ and was about to pour it into his glass when he looked over again to the bag of AB-, he knew he wanted to save it for last but the thought of the taste was overwhelming that he couldn’t wait for later, so he decided to just have a small taste.

He poured a small amount on his finger and licked it. As soon as the blood hit his taste buds he felt bliss like never before, so he tried another drop, then another and before he could stop himself he was tearing into the bag with his fangs.

He ate greedily and vigorously, the blood running down his face and onto his white Tee, but he couldn’t be bothered as he drank every last droplet from the bag. The moment he stopped though is when something very strange happened.

He was no longer is his room, he was flying through memories of someone he had never met before in his long life. He could see the life through this stranger’s eyes, his birth, first steps, his first time having sex; he could basically see every joyous moment he had ever experienced.

But with the joy came sadness, fear, anger, hurt, abandonment, isolation, loneness and shame. He watched a man (his father) beat, humiliate and degrade him over and over again. He watched as he tried to kill him when he found him in the arms of another man, and he watched the boy kill his abusive father in defense of his own life and he felt the feeling of freedom wash over him.

The greatest feeling however was when he finally saw the stranger’s face and he knew at that moment he was truly, deeply, crazy in love. It was amazing how fast this emotion hit him, but he wasn’t really a stranger anymore, Ian had felt that he lived through the years with him. He knew his fears, his strengths and all of his secrets. They had spent a one-sided lifetime together in seconds and he decided he needed to find him and make him his and spend eternity with this man.

He woke up on the floor not to long after the visions stopped. He rushed to Fiona and explained the weird phenomena to her and her companion Jimmy. Jimmy watched with a smile on his face as Ian told them of the experience and when he was done Jimmy told him he knew what had just happened.

Jimmy was actually the one who turned them all into beast of the night. They lived poorly in 16th century Scotland when Fiona met and fell in love with a mysterious man named Jack. Their love blossomed quickly and he soon proposed marriage. On the night of the proposal they were celebrating and drinking wine he had gave them (Ian was 19, Lip 21, Debbie 18, Carl 17 and Fiona 23) but before they could finish it he attacked them one by one with a sharpened blade.

Fiona was the first to die as he slit her neck from ear to ear. The blood squirted everywhere as they watched in horror, and Lip was stabbed in the heart trying to overpower him. Poor Debbie begged on her hands and knees for him to let them be, but he paid her no mind as he rammed the knife into her skull. Only Ian and Carl were left as they cried and tried to think of a way to get pass the man and seek help,

They both dashed and tried to get to the exit but Jack was inhumanly fast as he gripped Carl’s neck and twisted all the way around. The last thing Ian remembers is making it to the door before a hand gripped his shoulders and everything went black.

They all awakened some time later, to their surprise. They felt and examined their injuries which were somehow gone. The cottage was covered in enough blood to indicate a slaughter, but their bodies no longer held the evidence that it happened.

When they regained their senses Jack was standing idly by and tried to calm them down as he explained what happened. He went on to say that he was a Vampire who was turned 100 years ago by a woman who wanted a younger companion. He explained that he finally killed her and gained his freedom and came to Scotland where he met Fiona.

He told them he intended to kill Fiona, but when he tasted her blood he got to experience her whole life. He explained this only happens when a vampire finds their soulmate ,who they’ll be with for all time. He knew he couldn’t separate Fiona from all of them so he decided to turn them all, he then went on to say that they only had 3 days to complete the transition or they would die.

He didn’t really give them a choice though, he just presented their abusive, drunken father Francis in front of them and slit his throat, he knew they couldn’t fight the blood frenzy, so they all drained Frank that faithful night and now here they are.

“So you’re saying this man is my soulmate?”

“Yeah man. I mean just find him and lock that down and you can have what we have” He finished by putting his arm around Fiona’s shoulder and pulling her closer.

Fiona only grinned as she removed his arm and playfully pushed him away “Don’t listen to this idiot, let it be his choice, it’ll free you up from a lot of hurt, believe me”

Ian nodded his head in understanding as he seemed to think it over “Okay I know what I have to do, thanks guys” He got to his feet and left his sister and brother-in-law sitting in the kitchen.

“Wait what are you going to do? Ian what are you going to-“Before Fiona could finish the front door was being slammed shut “This can only end badly” she sighed out.

✨

The man’s name was Mickey, Mickey Milkovich to be exact. He was 23 years old; he had a younger sister named Mandy who was 19 and an older brother named Iggy who was 27. They were a close knit family and Ian felt as though he knew them his whole life.

He was currently standing outside the man’s apartment building watching him coming and going. Something he’s been doing for the past week since he drank his blood and discovered the man was his soulmate; he just needed to find the right time to bump into him and today was that day.

He casually threw himself in Mickey’s way as he’s leaving the bar at a nightclub, spilling his drink in the process. Mickey Is mad at first but Ian is able to have him smiling in minutes. He offers to buy the man another drink which he accepts and soon they are chatting  
Hours go by and soon they both say their goodbyes and Mickey gives him his number before they deport. Mission accomplished!

One date turns into two, two turns into four and four turn into boyfriend status. It’s officially their one year anniversary and Ian is not one step closer to revealing his secret to Mickey. He tries every day, but the words keep getting stuck and he can only picture Carl killing that girl because she rejected him when he came clean about being a vampire.

He knows that it’s different; Mickey is his soulmate and would love him for always if he turned him. But Fiona’s advice also rings in his ears to “Let it be his choice” but each day is getting harder and harder to not turn him. The worst part is Mickey is starting to get suspicious that all their interactions only happen at night.

They’re lying in bed side by side after a second round of their lovemaking when Mickey says it “I love you” Ian is still and his nonworking heart could explode from the sheer magnitude of emotion he is feeling.

“I love you too” he replies eagerly, causing Mickey to turn to the side and kiss him gently before falling asleep.

Ian can’t sit still, he’s a vampire so he never sleeps, he just watches Mickey sleep the sleep of innocent. It can’t wait any longer, he knew it should be Mickey’s choice to be this monster, but he wants him by his side forever and the longer he waits the more an accident could happen and Mickey could die without his blood in his system and be gone for good.

So he wastes no time gently prying Mickey’s mouth open before biting his finger to the point of bleeding. He lets a few drops drip into his boyfriend’s mouth and watches as he swallows. Soon he straddling Mickey’s body and places his hands around his neck.

Mickey jolts awake and the fear in his eyes is almost enough to get Ian to stop, almost. He looks scared and betrayed and Ian only whispers’ “It’ll all be over soon”. But Mickey fights and kicks and scratches to no avail, and soon his movements happen less and less and he finally stops moving.

 

Mickey gasped loudly as he finally awoke, he quickly jumps off the bed and runs to the mirror to check his neck. The hand prints are slowly fading but he catches a glimpse of Ian in the reflection and almost jumps out of his skin.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” he screams while brandishing a pair of scissors to defend himself.

Ian looked sadly at his lover. Mickey never feared him before and now he looked at him the same way he did his father “I’m not going to hurt you mick”

Mickey only let out an incredulous laugh “You fucking choked me until I passed out! You’ve already hurt me! I’m lucky I’m not dead!”

“You are though” Ian whispered quietly

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”  
Ian calmly walked towards Mickey but stopped and put his hands up in surrender when the man held the scissors out in a threating manner.

“Mick please put the scissors down”

Mickey only outstretches his hand further “I’m not doing shit you fucking psycho!”

Ian rolls his eyes; they don’t have time for this right now. As quickly as it takes Mickey to blink, Ian uses his enhanced speed to zoom past and disarm him, before standing back in his original position, this time with the scissors in the safety of his own hands.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Mickey screams out as he backs up a little more, causing the contents on his dresser to clatter and fall. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!”

Ian sighs out loudly as he sits on the bed and pats his hand on the spot next to him for Mickey to join. Mickey’s eyes basically bug out of his head “You can’t be serious right now? You must really be a brain-dead fucker to think I’m going to sit next to your ginger ass!”

Ian only laughed “I mean I am technically dead, but the old think machine still works” He said as he tapped his head with his pointer finger “But I really need to explain everything that’s going to happen to you”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re dead Mickey, like me”

Mickey was getting angry now “Stop fucking saying that! You’re not dead and I’m sure as fuck not either!”  
Ian looked sullenly at his lover before he uttered the only sentence that would make him believe “Feel your heart Mickey” He watched as Mickey humored him and placed his hand over his heart with a smug expression, before the reality of what he was feeling or not feeling dawned on him “See, no heart beat”

Mickey was clearly shaken as he felt all over his chest for the familiar rhythm that was his beating heart. When that turned out to be a bust he searched his neck and wrist, each time coming up short. He slowly slid down to the ground when he realized Ian was telling the truth.

“I’m really dead?” He asked, his voice cracking just a little. Ian only nodded his head “Are we ghost? I don’t understand, am I never going to see my family again?”

Ian could only laugh at the absurdness of that question as he walked towards Mickey and sat down beside him on the floor “No Mickey we’re not ghost. We’re something so much better……we’re vampires”

Mickey turned to him skeptically “Like Twilight?”

Ian could only scoff at the unintended insult “Not like fucking Twilight….Let me explain”

Ian went into the ins and outs of Mickey’s new life. He explained to him how he would need to consume blood to survive now. At Mickey’s disgusted face he explained how it would actually taste like flavors never experienced before in his human life, but when the look wouldn’t budge he said how they could still consume human food for pleasure, not sustenance.

He explained the blood lust, and that he could teach him to control it. The strength, agility, super hearing, sight and glamouring, but best of all the speed. But with the upsides came the down. He explained that he could no longer walk in the sun or he’ll die. How anything wooden to the heart, or removal of heart or head would cause their permanent death and how they could only enter places with an invitation.

Mickey seemed to take it all in well enough as the facts were laid out to him “So I guess this is my life now huh?”

Ian nudges him a little with a smile, but stopped when he noticed he wasn’t in the mood “Yeah but it’s not all bad babe. I mean once you consume blood for the first time you’re golden”

Mickey looked at him questionably “What do you mean? I thought you said I was a vampire?”

“I mean technically you’re not one until you taste blood, and you have to do that fast cause you only have three days”

“What happens after three days?” Mickey inquired

“You’ll die if you don’t complete the transition”

“But I won’t have the blood lust? And I won’t have to stay away from my family? And I get to die me?”

Ian did not like where this was going one bit “Mickey, you’re completing the transition”

Mickey got off the floor as he stared down at the man who turned him into a monster “Why because you said so? You took away my choice the moment you strangled me on that bed. I didn’t want to be this, I don’t want to watch my family grow old and die or worse, be the one who kills them! I don’t want to be your vampire bride; I want to be me for however long I have!”

Ian got up inhumanly fast and was now in Mickey’s face hovering over him “I have had lovers for over 500 years. Too many to count on my fingers, but I have never wanted to turn them before I met you! You’re my soulmate Mickey and I want to be with you forever, and won’t let you sentence yourself to death!”

Mickey looked down before he looked back up at Ian, staring him straight in the eyes “It’s not up to you. So unless you force me to drink someone’s blood I’m not doing it! And if you force to do anything again I will stab a stake through my heart myself!”

“Micke-“Ian tried but Mickey only put up a silencing hand

“I made up my mind Ian. So you can stay and watch me die or you can leave and come collect my body on day four and tell my siblings…Which do you choose?”

The answer was clear as tears ran down Ian’s face, before he zoomed past Mickey and out the door, and didn’t stop till he reached home.

✨

He hadn’t cried this much in years. But being without Mickey was breaking his long dead heart. It was the last day for Mickey to drink blood and he hadn’t left his apartment once. Ian hoped and watched for some sign that Mickey would choose eternal life, but he didn’t budge so Ian went home and did only thing he could do.....wait.

“Ian’s what’s wrong?”

Ian looked up from his position on the floor where he sat with his knees up to his face, arms wrapped tightly around them. “My soulmate is dying Fiona”

Fiona walked deeper into the dark room before crouching down next to her heartbroken brother “What do you mean?”

Ian uncrossed his arms and stretched his long legs out in front of him as he slouched more against the wall “I turned him three days ago. He didn’t want to be a vampire so he’s choosing death”

“Why would he want to die if he asked to be a vam-“Fiona immediately stopped talking when she noticed Ian’s shifting eyes. “Ian you didn’t?” Ian's non response was answer enough and she swiftly smacked him upside the head “You turned that poor boy against his will?!”

Ian soothed his head before he turned to fully face his sister “I just wanted what you and Jimmy have”

Fiona couldn’t help the laugh that erupted out of her “After Jimmy turned all of us I didn’t speak to him for 200 years you idiot….or did you just forget that part?”

Truthfully Ian did forget that part. He was so use to them being together he forgot that they were long separated before Fiona forgave him. But it still didn’t change that their situations were completely different “Yeah but you had time to forgive him Fiona. Mickey is choosing to die”

“I know sweet face” She cooed motherly as she he brought him into a tight embrace “But it’s his choice, respect it and try to move on. You may not find love like you had with this Mickey, but you can love again I promise you that”

Ian melted into his sister’s hold and could only cry and accept his fate. Mickey would no longer exist after tonight and he could only try to move on.

✨

It was the fourth day and Ian was pacing outside of Mickey’s door. He knew his lover’s body would be somewhere in the apartment and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Mickey’s corpse. But he sucked it up the best he could and made his way inside, but he wasn’t expecting the sight before him. “Mickey?”

Mickey was alive and well (well maybe not “alive”) sitting on his couch channel surfing “What do you want Ian?”

Ian mouth could only open and close at the stupid question “What do I want? How the hell are you still alive?!”

Mickey blew out an unneeded breath before shutting off the TV and turned to stare at Ian “I bit a delivery guy right after you left. He had the wrong address and I could practically hear the blood in his veins singing to me….so long story short I’m like you I guess”

Ian couldn’t help the joy that overcame him as he lunged for his boyfriend, only for Mickey to speed away from him to the other side of the room “What’s wrong?”

Mickey scoffed at the question “I didn’t say I fucking forgave you”

“I know but you’re here and I can’t believe we’ll get to be together forever”

Mickey ran a tired hand down his pale face. Ian didn’t seem to get what he was saying and now he had to spell it out for the moron “I’m not getting back together with you! Just because you turned me into this freak of nature doesn’t mean well be freaks together!”

Ian only smiled at the outburst “Yes we will, you’ll forgive me because you love me. So whenever you’re ready let me know” Ian said as he made his way to leave.

“Don’t be so cavalier about this you asshole” Mickey called out “I won’t forgive you…it’ll take a million years for me to stop being angry!”

Ian smiled more “It’s a good thing we’re immortal right?”

Mickey couldn’t believe the confidence of Ian right now “How long are you planning on waiting on this nonexistence forgiveness?!”

Ian turned around once more, half way out the door “We have forever Mick” he said before he closed the door and left a dumbfounded Mickey.

“Well……Shit!”

✨

Mickey and Mandy sat outside a café in Paris. The many illuminated lights the only thing shinning bright in the night.

They had been in Paris for twenty years now, after living all over. Mandy was now like him, a creature of the night or Vampire. It had been hard to explain the situation to Mandy and Iggy, but he couldn’t be away from his family long.

Mandy found the whole thing exciting and begged Mickey to turn her, he agreed if it was really what she wanted, he even offered to turn Iggy only for him to decline. He basically told them he wanted children and a life and he wanted to be able to die surrounded by a shit ton of grandchildren.

Mickey respected both their wishes and was happy to have Mandy by his side for eternity. Soon they decided to leave once people started to get suspicious of their lack of aging. They returned every couple of years to see Iggy, who went on to start that family he wanted.

Each time they return though he makes up a story about them only “Looking” like his brother and sister.

“I can’t believe its Iggy’s 75th birthday next week” Mandy said as she he sipped her cappuccino

Mickey looked at her warmly. Where had the years gone “I know, but he’s getting up there Mands. Soon it’ll only be one last time we go back to Chicago” He ended sullenly.

Mandy reached her hand across the table and squeezed her brother’s gently “I know Mick, but he wanted it this way. He lived a great boring little life” she finished with a laugh that seemed to lift Mickey’s spirits.

He was just about to joke about it himself when he noticed Mandy staring at something “What are you looking at?”

“Him” Mandy replied

Mickey followed here line of sight before his eyes landed on a mop of red hair. He only smiled and returned to his latte “Oh”

“Oh? That fucker has been following us for years and he doesn’t age so I’m pretty sure he’s a vamp”

“Yeah he’s been following us since the beginning” Mickey said

“And what does he want?” Mandy questioned

“Me….I mean he’s the guy who turned me don’t you remember Ian?”

He watched as she got a better look at his appearance and it all came back to her “Your boyfriend from 2016?”

“Yeah he’s my soulmate, I can feel him whenever he’s close by so he’s not really being sneaky….but he’s a dork and I love him so what can I do?”

“Wait if you love him why don’t you just be with him?” Mandy was so confused by all of this

“Because I’m not ready to forgive him just yet”

“But-“

“Let’s just give it 50 more years” He chuckled out going back to his coffee as Mandy did the same.

Five tables down Ian sat smiling at what Mickey clearly meant for him to hear “Fifty years is nothing babe……See you soon”


End file.
